Solvo Vivo
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Seventh Year at Hogwarts, two gossiping portraits start a chain reaction about Harry and Draco. Harry has too much magic and Draco saves his life, but Harry's jealous and pushes Draco away. Will Draco stay? Or will he go?


_AN: This took a while for me to get right so I hope you enjoy it! And I'd like to thank DrarryLover4Ever for all her help and ideas! Hope you like the ending Apple!_

_**Solvo vivo**_

**XXXX**

"Hermione, he just doesn't pay any attention to me anymore I don't know what I've done."

Hermione sighed, "Gin, Harry went through a lot during the War and think of what happened _here_ at Hogwarts. It's hard for him, he needs time to recover. I think his detentions with Malfoy are helping."

"How could that _ferret _help my Harry?" Ginny sneered.

"He's not yours Ginny." Hermione sighed as they began the trek down the corridor towards the Fat Lady whose friend Violet was visiting, they were deep in conversation, gossip going by what Violet was saying.

"You know the two boys I keep an eye on during their detentions well you will never guess what happened."

"_Solvo vivo" _Hermione huffed as the password was ignored and Violet kept talking.

"The Blond one came in sad and melancholy last night so the Potter boy hesitatingly asks if he's alright. It's obvious that he isn't. But the next thing the blond, Malfoy is his name, he's crying about such and such and Potter goes over and comforts him and do you know what happened next?"

At this point Hermione and Ginny are listening keenly about Harry and Malfoy thus they are standing outside and not bothering to try to get in.

"The Potter boy moved to look at the Malfoy boy and he leaned in and kissed him!"

The Fat Lady looked shocked, "Two _boys_ kissing?"

Violet giggled, "they did more than that! And let me tell you they are _very_ good looking boys _all _over. Hormones got in the way and they were carried away on that ship."

"WHAT?!" Ginny had come out of her stupor to shout at the two painted ladies who turned shocked that they had an audience. The two women murmured to each other about the ginger one's rantings against the "my Harry and the faggot."

Hermione eventually seemed to have calmed Ginny enough to get her quiet when Ron and Harry rounded the corner making their way to the Common Room after a one-on-one Quidditch match.

"Hey guys."

Hermione offered them a tight smile when Ginny turned and let rip into Harry, "I thought you loved me but you're a fucking shirt-lifter! A Malfoy shirt-lifter!-"

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored her ranting "_solvo vivo"_ and entered the Common Room, which quieted instantly in his presence.

"You dirty fag!" Ginny sneered behind him.

Harry turned to face her as she stood in the portrait hole while Hermione looked on sadly and Ron looked confused, the rest of the Common Room watched the two parties in interest.

"Yes Ginny, I am queer and I am queer for Malfoy. But knowing who you've been with it's not surprising that I'm gay when every other one of your ex-boyfriends is as well."

Ron and Ginny had similar expressions of outrage on their faces as Harry said slowly, "so Ginny, what does that say about _you_?"

Harry turned around making his way up the stairs when he heard people scrambling around after him, by the time he had put his broom away Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville had made it upstairs to question him.

"Harry? What's going on?"

Harry turned to face them, "Draco and I have gotten to know each other during the detentions and I like him. I don't know if he likes me but-" Harry shrugged as if it were no big deal, "I don't know why him but he's changed and I believe it."

Dean smiled "well I for one have no problem."

Ron turned to him, "You're gay?"

He nodded, "Harry's right all of Ginny's exes are gay. Michael Corner and Zacharias Smith are together. I'm gay and so is Harry."

Seamus waggled his eyebrows, "is Malfoy a good fuck?"

Harry smiled at his friend but shook his head, "I'm not answering that." He turned to Neville, "do you have anything to say?"

Neville shook his head, "I just wanted to congratulate you for sticking up for yourself and for Malfoy. If he's the one you want, I won't stand in your way in fact I'll be behind you every step."

"Thanks guys, but would you mind?" He shifted his eyes towards Ron who was still in the doorway and had yet to say something to Harry.

After the other three had left Ron moved into the room and shut the door, "She's my sister."

"I know."

"You're my brother, mate."

"As you're mine. Look Ron, I love Ginny like a sister, like Hermione and the rest of your family. But I can't be _in _love with her."

Ron nodded then grimaced, "who topped?"

"Wha- Why do you need to know that?"

"Because if Malfoy is going to have control over you as a top then you need to know if he's in it for the long haul. Or if he's in it for the power that comes with taking Harry Potter's virginity."

Harry slumped down onto his bed, "I never thought of it like that. When did you get so, so _Hermione_?"

"She rubs off. So?"

"I did."

Ron nodded, "good. Talk to him Harry, see what he wants. And I don't want to break it to you but if he's only in it for the sex then you need to walk away from him."

Harry bit his lip and looked at the floor, "I know. Thanks, man I'll see you and Mione after detention?"

Ron nodded and Harry looked at his watch, he was going to be late no time to shower now. He ran through the Common Room and down to the Great Hall where McGonagall and Draco were waiting outside the chamber.

"About time Mr. Potter. In you go, I'll be back in two hours."

Harry entered the Chamber nervously keeping his eyes and body facing the fire at the other end of the room as McGonagall closed and locked the doors and put up wards around the room.

There were a few moments of awkwardness until Harry turned around to face Draco, who was standing a few metres behind Harry looking as aristocratic as ever, but underneath the facade Harry could see the nerves as Draco tugged the hem of his shirt, shifted his foot and looked everywhere on Harry's face except his eyes.

"We need to talk about last night."

Draco nodded, "I understand it was a mistake. Don't worry, the world won't know about their Saviour's gay moment."

Harry smiled wryly, "well the Gryffindors know that the Saviour _is_ gay and gay for you. But I understand if you want to not," Harry stopped talking to gesture between the two of them.

Draco came and grabbed Harry's hands stopping the frantic movements, "Harry, I thought you thought it was a mistake. I want you."

Harry hand gone stiff when Draco started talking, "say it again."

Draco frowned, "I want-"

"No. My name. Say my name again."

Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, "Harry," he pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks and both times whispering "Harry," continuing down until Draco was pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

Pulling away he looked into Harry's eyes, "Harry," Harry's smile matched his own which widened when Harry did the unexpected, "Draco, kiss me Draco. Make me yours."

Draco growled and took Harry's lips in a fierce kiss, his hands moving down to unbutton Harry's shirt as Harry mirrored his actions. Once they were both of their chests were bare Draco drew Harry in closer to him, hard angles against hard angles, muscle against muscle and both boys were revelling in it.

Harry took the first initiative to unbutton Draco's trousers and let them fall to the floor, Draco's hands tugging at the tough denim material of Harry's jeans, until finally both those and his boxers were around Harry's ankles. The two boys hadn't stopped kissing but need for oxygen and balance caused them to part as they made their way out of their trousers and over to the fire, Draco lay Harry down on his back.

Instinctively Harry spread his legs and Draco fitted between them, wandlessly summoning his wand Harry passed it to Draco who smiled, before casting a lubrication charm on his hand. Sliding one finger into Harry, Draco allowed him to get used to the sensation of it then he began moving it around before adding a second and then a third.

Once Harry was sufficiently stretched Draco applied more lube to his straining erection before nudging Harry's entrance and entering him slowly, until he was fully seated. As Harry had done the day before Draco leaned down to kiss the tears from his eyes and taking his lips in a loving kiss.

Harry responded by clenching his inner walls so Draco began moving, slowly until Harry was keening then he began to pick up the pace and both men were panting and moaning. Their movements began quicker and more frantic until Harry's back arched and his head thrown back as he came over his own and Draco's chest.

Seeing Harry orgasm forced one of his own, Draco released himself inside of Harry both just coming down from their high when the door was forced open and McGonagall came running in her wand poised, followed by Flitwick and Sprout.

All parties froze and Harry was the first to recover, he quickly sat up on Draco lap, wrapping both arms and legs around him, Draco's hands came up to curl in Harry's hair as he hid his face in Harry's neck.

"Can we, ahem, help you, Professors?"

"There was an inexplicable outburst of magic moments ago, we assumed a fight had broken out and came to ah, clear up the mess."

Harry grinned at McGonagall, "no pun intended right? I'm sorry Professors that was my fault I lost control."

Harry felt Draco smile against his neck but he managed to look the bewildered Professors in the eyes, "of course Mr Potter, we will exit and allow you two to make yourselves decent before discussions. No matter the age of the wizards or witches involved sexual intercourse or sexual relations are forbidden at Hogwarts."

Draco lifted his head out of Harry's neck "anything that Harry has done at Hogwarts has been forbidden. Why should he be punished now?"

Professor Sprout looked outraged, "impertinence Mr Malfoy!"

Professor Flitwick's cheeks went considerably red as he squeaked, McGonagall however was not amused she levelled her glare at Draco, "since he destroyed all of the new wards put up since the War, thus endangering you, your friends and fellow students."

She turned and left the chamber, the two other Professors following. Draco looked at Harry with something akin to awe, "I didn't know you were _that_ powerful."

Harry looked embarrassed and shrugged as he disentangled himself from Draco's embrace; slowly he slid away from his lover until they weren't touching. Harry cast a wandless cleaning charm on both of them before they sorted out their clothes and went to meet the teachers waiting outside.

The three Professors and Madam Pomfrey were sitting at the staff table talking quietly, stopping once they saw the two boys emerge. McGonagall stood, looking severe, "sit down, gentlemen."

Harry and Draco made their way over and sat, their bodies turned so they faced the four adults.

"I'd like to examine your magic Harry, if you don't mind."

Harry shook his head and stood still as Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over him, during this time McGonagall was explaining that the wards Harry disabled were new and strong therefore it made no sense as to why he was able to destroy them. Luckily they had been replaced before any physical damage could have happened to the castle.

"I'm done, Mr Potter, you may sit."

Harry sat next to Draco and looked steadily up at Madam Pomfrey, aware that everybody else's attention was on her as well.

"Before we begin I'd like to ask you Harry, do you feel as if you have more magic?"

Harry frowned "I don't think so," he said slowly as if unsure of himself.

"Do you find it easier to perform spells that you had trouble with before? And easy ones require little wand movement?"

Harry opened his mouth but Draco answered first, "He can perform wandless magic."

"Can you Mr Potter?"

Harry looked from Pomfrey to Draco to McGonagall, "it's no big deal, and it's only a few things really. Look I don't see what the problem is; I can keep hold of my magic."

"Well, Harry you can't. You just lost control of it."

Before Harry could argue back Madam Pomfrey interrupted, "Mr Malfoy is right, Harry but not entirely. You can keep hold of _your_ magic, but the magic that attached itself to you when You-Know-Who died you cannot contain."

Harry looked at Draco who appeared terrified, "are you saying that when Harry beat the Dark Lord, his magic had nowhere to go and manifested in the nearest person?"

"No, in the strongest person, I believe the magic recognises Harry as its owner, so to speak, which is why Harry can control it, to an extent."

Everybody fell into silence to let the words sink in, "so let me understand this, Voldemort's magic is now my magic because when he died it had nowhere to go, so it went to me because of-" Harry stopped suddenly, "of course! _ Priori Incantatem_, the hor- I understand. What can be done about it?"

Professor McGonagall stood at this point, "thank you Poppy. Mr Potter we need to research this more thoroughly but you need to keep in control, no extra _activities!"_

Draco looked aghast, "you mean no sex?" He stopped, looking as if he only realised he'd said this in front of the headmistress.

"Mr Malfoy, may I remind you that any sexual relations between students are prohibited and fortunately there are bigger problems _and_ you are already serving detentions, which means you will not be receiving punishment for this offense."

Draco's cheeks were tinged pink but he mumbled a thank you. The four adults began talking amongst themselves and Harry watched Draco from the corner of his eye, he seemed to be unhappy at the prospect of no sex. Or was it no sex with Harry?

"You may go now, gentlemen."

Rising the two boys made their way into the Entrance Hall where Harry grabbed Draco's wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Draco."

Draco stopped, "what is it Harry?"

"Look, I like you and I know we're not together or exclusive or anything but I'd understand if you want sex you could get it uh, elsewhere."

Draco stared, "wh- what? You're saying I can fuck some other guy and you'd be alright with it?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked into Draco's soft grey eyes, "no, I wouldn't be alright with it. But we're young, we're males we have needs, and sometimes your right hand isn't enough." He smiled weakly, "I don't want you fucking another guy, the thought makes me feel sick but I can't give you what you want, or need not at the moment."

Draco leant forward and took Harry's lips in a soft, chaste kiss which said enough. "I want _you_ Harry Potter. And I have you, the sex will have to wait and I'm willing to do so, for you."

Harry's smile lit up his face, "thank you, you're making me fall even harder and faster now."

Draco's smile matched Harry's "ditto."

"Stay with me tonight?"

Draco looked unsure, "in Gryffindor?"

"If you don't mind, I'll protect you."

Draco nodded and smiled, "okay," turning with Harry he allowed himself to be led up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Neither noticed the smirking face of Theodore Nott slinking away into the shadows, confident in his knowledge that he could win Draco off this new and dangerous Potter.

**XXXX**

"Harry! Wake up!"

"What's all the shouting about?"

Ron looked at his roommates, Dean's head was poking out of his bed, Neville was dressing and Seamus looking as though he had just woken up repeated, "what's all the shouting?"

Ron sighed, "I'm trying to wake Harry, he got in late so he must be tired."

Dean stood and pulling Seamus up he passed the Irishman's bed, "why don't you just open the curtains? Harry won't mind."

Ron looked unsure and Neville, having gained more confidence since the War, stepped forward and yanked Harry's curtain's back. All four boys remained frozen in place as they saw who was in Harry's bed with him.

Draco Malfoy.

The blond hair was fanned out on Harry's pillow; the familiar black head was resting on top of the scarred, pale chest. The sheets were strewn across both figures, starting high on Draco's right hip, slipping low to reveal the blond hair at the base of his penis and down over Harry's front but his naked backside was exposed.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! MY EYES!"

At this point Hermione came flying in wand raised "what's the matter? What – oh!"

She stopped at the sight of Harry and Draco, the latter still asleep and the former stirring which caused the sheet to slip lower on both of them, leaving them in all their glory until Draco turned towards Harry's body heat and threw a leg over his hip.

"C'mon, wake up Draco." Harry was speaking softly to Draco, nuzzling his neck and kissing him softly as Draco stirred he bit down on Harry's neck and sucked.

"Dray-co you're not supposed to-oh do tha-at."

Draco blinked at him sleepily, "just marking my territory," Harry grinned and looked up at his best friends and roommates staring at him and Draco as if he were diseased.

Flushing he yanked the sheet up over them, "um do you mind?"

"Not at all Harry."

"Granger!"

Hermione grinned, and shooed the boys out but stayed behind with Harry and Draco.

"Mione why are you still here?" Harry had sat up and was looking around for his boxers when two pairs were thrown at him.

"Thank you," he said dryly as he handed Draco the black ones and pulled on the green ones.

They both stood and got dressed as Hermione spoke, "I just thought you should be warned that Ginny is furious and looking for revenge as are some Slytherins. And after your announcement to the Common Room, Harry, it's in the _Prophet_."

Harry shrugged as he struggled with his tie, looking over at Draco who was immaculately dressed, sighing Draco made his way to Harry to do his tie and answered Hermione.

"No one takes the _Daily Prophet_ very seriously anymore Granger. I can take care of the Slytherins and as for the Weaselette" he paused and ran his finger over the love—bite he had made on Harry's neck a few moments ago, "she knows who Harry belongs to. And I'm much more powerful than her, so she should know to stay away."

Draco pecked Harry on the lips and turned to Hermione holding out his arm, "shall we adjourn to the Great Hall, Miss Granger, for a spot of breakfast?"

Hermione laughed, she accepted his arm, "you know what, Draco, you're alright."

Ducking his head shyly he smiled, "you too Hermione."

Harry rolled his eyes, "c'mon you two before Ron's eaten everything."

**XXXX**

"Theo I'm busy."

"I'm sure, but I think you should know something."

Draco looked up sharply, "what?"

"Potter could kill you."

To Theo's surprise Draco chuckled, "of course he could, but he won't."

Theo smirked "you misunderstand me Draco. I overheard Potter talking to the Weasel and the Mudblood," he looked around quickly, "I mean Granger. He has the power to kill you, each time he orgasms and loses control and we both know how good you are at making a man lose control."

Draco forced a smirk, "I can handle myself and Potter just fine Theo." Draco made to move past him but Theo pushed him against the wall and stood in close preventing him from moving away.

"I'm not sure you can, you see last time he destroyed wards on his beloved castle, his home. What if there aren't wards next time? You would be the target, he can't help it but you could die."

Draco appeared to be at a loss for words, he looked over the empty courtyard before facing Theo "what are you suggesting?"

"That you leave Potter and get it elsewhere. I can help you there, with us its mind blowing." Theo leant in and trapped Draco against the wall and pressed his lips to the blonds.

Draco managed to push Theo away and smirked, "with you _it_ is mind blowing, with Harry sex is earth-shattering," turning away from Theo Draco made his way across the courtyard, but was frozen after a few steps, there was Harry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way towards him, but Harry was looking furious and dangerous. There was an almost visible power building up around him and directed towards the one person Harry hated at the moment. Theodore Nott.

"Harry! Harry, no!" Hermione was pleading with Harry to stop; Ron was directing people away from the courtyard.

But Harry just kept his eyes on Theo, who whimpered and flattened himself against the wall as Draco made his way over to Harry.

"Harry, look at me," he waited until he was looking into the green eyes, "you can control this. Please don't hurt Theo."

Draco didn't realise he had said the wrong thing, but the power seemed to be retreating into Harry who was now glaring at Draco. Once Harry seemed back to normal Ron and Hermione rushed forward, Hermione flinging her arms around his neck.

"Hang on. Something's not right." Hermione looked at Harry closely before shouting "Theo don't move! Draco get McGonagall!"

"Why me?"

"Trust me, just go!"

Draco turned and made to go to McGonagall, the quickest way was past Theo. The ground was rocked by a loud bang and he glanced back at Harry who had a sheen of green magic which seemed to be emanating from his chest.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco ran back to Harry, whose eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"What's happened Hermione?"

"I- I think his magic imploded."

Hermione looked unsure, but Ron and Draco exchanged a glance which gave the impression that not only was it possible, it was fatal.

Draco picked Harry up in his arms and staggered under his weight as he stood; once he had balance Draco began the long walk to the Hospital Wing, Ron and Hermione right behind him.

**XXXX**

"-Serious Minerva, I don't know if I can treat him."

"You must Poppy. Maybe, - Albus and Severus-"

Harry drifted off into the darkness again, when he awoke again he was able to open his eyes and saw that he was in the Hospital Wing, Hermione on the left side of his bed and Ron next to her while Draco was on the right clutching his hand.

"You're awake."

Harry nodded not really looking at Draco but moving his hand out of Draco's grasp.

"Harry-"

"What happened? And why are you here?"

Draco sighed, "What do you remember?"

"You and Nott kissing, then you saw me and came over but all I wanted to do was hurt Nott, then you went back to him. So what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Harry! Draco's here because he-"

"Drop it Weasley. He doesn't want to know." Draco stood and looked morosely at Harry, "your magic imploded, I'm glad you're awake. Make sure Hermione doesn't tell him, either." Draco added to Ron.

Harry was starting to get angry, "tell me what!?"

Draco looked at Harry for a long time before moving away, "what you don't want to know," with that Draco walked out of the Hospital Wing with an air of finality that Harry wasn't sure he'd ever see him again.

"Ron?"

Ron wouldn't meet his eyes, "I don't understand it, mate, so don't ask me. I've got tell Madam Pomfrey you're awake," he too left, with Harry looking confusedly after him.

"Mione?"

She jerks awake, "wha- oh Harry! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, my chest hurts a bit."

She nodded, "Where are Ron and Draco?"

"Ron's gone to tell Madam Pomfrey I'm awake, and_ Malfoy_ left, gone back to Nott I suspect." Hermione frowned but didn't say anything; she'd talk to Draco later.

"Mione, what happened?"

"Well, your magic imploded," seeing Harry's puzzled look she explained, "there was an explosion of magic inside you. Now the core of a Wizard or Witch's magic is near the heart, so when it imploded it almost destroyed your heart and lungs. Madam Pomfrey was able to fix them but the problem of excess magic remained and it had to be drained away."

"Drained away?"

She nodded, "yes, well more like transferred so you didn't have too much. Now magic can only go from one human to another-"

"But a horcrux-"

"Is a person's soul, not their magic."

"Oh so where did my magic go?"

"Didn't h-

"Ah Mr Potter you're awake. Good drink this and we'll see if you can eat anything when you wake up again."

Harry regretfully drank the smoking potion before he drifted off to sleep again.

**XXXX**

When Harry left the Hospital Wing a few days later he still had no idea what Draco thought he didn't want to know, nor had he seen Draco since.

Walking through the castle on his way to classes Harry was getting funny looks, people were avoiding him, whispering about him, he hadn't had a reaction like this since Fifth Year when everybody thought he was deranged.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione on their way to Potions and together they walked down to the dungeons, Hermione fussing over Harry all the way.

"Are you sure you're alright? Will you be able to do class work?"

"I'm fine Mione, just fine." Harry knew he wasn't fine, he would be seeing Draco soon, Draco who'd spent all that time shagging Nott.

They entered the classroom before Slughorn so Harry could see Draco sitting at his usual desk talking with Pansy Parkinson, they appeared to be in the middle of an argument and when Draco looked up their eyes met. Harry looked away first to find the class turning away from him though Draco's eyes lingered.

Harry watched Draco as they made their potions, Draco's looking like it should whilst Harry's did not and he once again wished for help from the Prince. Harry bent down to look at his book more closely when out of the corner of his eye he saw the silver knife fly into Draco's hand, the other was clearly busy holding the Mandrake Root.

Harry lifted his head but Draco was already cutting, next to him though Hermione was watching Draco thoughtfully. "I didn't just imagine that did I?"

"Hmmm?"

"Dray- Malfoy summoned the knife without his wand didn't he? I didn't know he could do wandless magic."

Hermione was looking at Harry with something akin to pity but borderline 'when-will-you-understand?' "It's a consequence of certain procedures."

"What procedures?"

Hermione opened her mouth but didn't have the chance to speak, "Harry m'boy, this is a lesson not the gossiping grounds."

"Sorry Professor Slughorn, I was just trying to understand the fundamentals of the potion and Hermione was telling me."

Slughorn looked as of Christmas had come early, "Oh ho well then don't let me stop you m'boy, Miss Granger _is_ quite the talent!"

Hermione flushed pink at this as she shot Harry a disapproving stare. "You're lucky he didn't ask you what the fundamentals were!"

Harry cast her a fearful glance, "don't! He might hear you."

Harry turned back to his potion but caught sad silver eyes and he vowed to talk to Draco at the end of the lesson, however Draco was out of the room so fast you'd have thought that his robes were on fire.

**XXXX**

Harry followed Draco outside after dinner determined to talk with the blond boy who kept avoiding him.

"Malfoy!"

Draco stopped but did not turn, "what do you want?"

"To understand."

Draco sighed and sat down on a rock, "what don't you understand?"

"You."

Draco gave a hoarse chuckle but didn't respond. Harry moved so he was sitting on the ground leaning against the side of Draco's rock.

"Why'd you kiss Nott?"

"I didn't. He cornered me and he kissed me, he may be weedy but he's got muscle. I pushed him away as soon as I could."

"Oh. So then why did you go back to him?"

Draco gave a sad smile, "after the Hospital Wing I assume. I didn't, you didn't seem to want me despite what I- despite everything. You'd come around, I hoped anyway."

Harry frowned, now he was really confused.

"So if you haven't been with me and you haven't been with Nott, where were you?"

"I spent most of my time with Pansy."

"I thought you were gay."

Draco did laugh then, "I am gay. Why does it always come down to sex with you? Pansy is like my sister and she comforted me." Draco was starting to sound angry and bitter, "I've only had sex with you, I've only wanted to have sex with you, so I don't understand why you're being such a prick."

Draco stood and started to storm off when he turned around and faced Harry "you've never understood anyone very well have you? I mean sure you knew the Dark Lord's weaknesses but for your information Harry, not everybody puts parts of themselves into inanimate objects and snakes, okay? My heart is still in my chest, somehow beating despite broken it is! How broken you made it!" He stopped shouting and looked close to crying, whispering "How broken you've made me."

Harry didn't know what to do or what to say so he just watched with a heavy heart as Draco walked away from him.

**XXXX**

When Harry awoke the next morning it was with a deep sense of melancholy and regret, thankfully it was a Saturday and he could stay in the Common Room doing his homework.

Hermione was pleased that Harry was taking the initiative to do his homework and reprimanded Ron for putting Quidditch first when he walked out of the Common Room at ten o'clock.

Harry and Hermione were talking about their most recent Defence Against the Dark Arts essay, half an hour later, when Ron came back into the Common Room looking disgruntled and annoyed.

"Bloody Slytherins! Got the pitch didn't they! Guess I'll practice another time, what now?"

Harry hid a smile as Hermione suggested "homework" as though it was the obvious thing to do.

The trio worked on their homework throughout the morning and when they got up to go to lunch Ginny Weasley came over to Harry, who had just put his things in his bag, and practically sat in his lap.

Harry sighed, "Ginny, get off."

"But Harry-"

"No buts Ginny, what will it take for you to understand?"

Ginny pouted but suddenly screamed when Harry dropped out of his chair, blood pooling from the back of his head.

Ron and Hermione quickly got him up to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey bandaged his head and placed him in a bed next to an equally bandaged Draco Malfoy.

"What happened to Draco?"

Draco's friends looked startled to find themselves addressed by Hermione, and her use of Draco's first name, but due to Pansy crying so much Blaise was the one to answer.

"He got hit in the head by a bludger."

"Oh my! Will he be alright?"

"We don't – sniff- kn- hic- know!" Pansy wailed.

Hermione instantly moved to the other girl's side wrapping an arm around her shoulders and soothing her sobs.

"What happened to Potter?"

Ron threw Blaise a look, "what does it look like?"

"It looks like he got hit in the head by a Bludger."

Ron froze as though the thought had only just occurred to him, "Hermione" he whispered in awe, "The magic, the _procedure_ are they joined?"

She smiled mysteriously, "took you long enough, now Harry just needs to catch on."

"He doesn't know?"

"Know what P- Pansy?"

Pansy smiled through her tears, "Harry doesn't know what Draco did for him, does he?"

Hermione looked sadly at the still forms of their friends, her own tears welling "no, the prick doesn't have a clue."

**XXXX**

Harry woke to a dark room and a painful head, looking around he found that he was, once again, in the Hospital Wing but not alone. Draco was on the bed next him, with a bandaged head. Raising his hand to his own head Harry figured he had similar bandages.

Sitting up, despite his pounding head, Harry made to leave the bed but Madam Pomfrey's footsteps prevented him.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Will he be alright?"

"Mr Malfoy? Yes, yes he'll be fine once he wakes up. A bludger to the head is not a nice thing, as you would know." She handed him a potion, "now drink this."

Harry obligingly swallowed the foul tasting potion before handing the goblet back to Madam Pomfrey, his eyes then finding Draco's limp form.

When Draco woke the following morning he heard voices whispering, as though not to wake him.

"-Don't understand Mione."

"When Draco was hit by the bludger, in essence so were you."

"But why, Hermione? _Why?_"

Hermione sighed, "I don't think I should tell you this Harry but you need to know." She drew in a deep breath, "Draco can perform wandless magic, so can you. Draco's in love with you and despite your accusations about him and Theodore Nott he risked his life for you."

"I still don't get it."

"Magic cannot be given or taken lightly, your magic belongs to you and you alone but when your magic was transferred to another, they risked their life for you." Hermione stopped and Draco opened his eyes a millimetre, to see her gazing sadly at Harry's confused expression.

"He loves you and you accuse him of being with someone else, do you know how much that hurts? Do you know what it feels like to have an unrequited love?"

Draco saw Harry look away from Hermione and towards Draco, "yes Hermione I do, it's like an, an obsession. You don't want anything to do with them because it hurts but you don't want to not know. You've said yourself; I _am_ obsessed with Draco Malfoy." Harry got out of the bed and stood next to Draco his hand entwining with blond strands, Harry leant down and brushed his lips against Draco's, "and I _am_ in love with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes were shining with tears, "so when will you tell him?"

Harry frowned "tell him? Oh no, I'm not opening myself up to rejection like that. I can't risk it."

"Harry! Rejection is not a bad thing."

"Oh it's not is it?"

"Don't you take that tone with me! No, rejection shows that you are human it is _'a power the Dark Lord knows not'_."

"The war is over Hermione, I don't need any powers Voldemort doesn't know of."

"You do, or else you'll become like him. Fearing rejection is not a wise move, besides Draco won't reject you."

Harry drew in a deep breath and looked down at Draco, stroking his cheek "I- I'll think about it Hermione, but I'm not promising anything."

**XXXX**

Harry was wondering around the lake, having gotten out of the Hospital Wing that morning. He had not returned to the Common Room, or appeared at meals he was too busy thinking over what Hermione had said: _"Draco can perform wandless magic... he risked his life for you... magic was transferred to another, they risked their life for you ...else you'll become like him... Draco won't reject you."_

Harry stopped at sat down on a rock, he didn't think it was possible it couldn't be true but yet it made sense.

"Oh sorry." Harry turned at the intrusive voice which interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello, I just going to find you."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he drawled "on a rock? Yes you seem to be looking hard."

"I know what you did for me."

Draco's eyebrows were raised in shock at Harry's direct approach, "what makes you think I did anything for you?"

"You can do wandless magic, you risked your life by taking some of mine and presumably some of Voldemort's magic."

Draco looked away from Harry and over the lake, his lips pursed and expression unreadable "well it seems like you've figured it out. Or did Hermione tell you?"

"She gave me what I needed to figure it out." When Draco said nothing Harry stood and moved closer to him, "look Draco, I'm sorry for how I treated you and for assuming you'd gone back to Nott but-"

"But what?"

Harry couldn't keep looking into Draco's eyes so he looked at their feet instead, "but nothing. I was wrong and I was jealous." Harry met Draco's eyes again and saw the shock there which enabled him to plough on, "I gave part of myself to you that night in the chamber off the Great Hall, all nights actually. I've told you things I've never told anyone else not even Ron or Hermione and I lost my virginity to you," Harry took a deep breath, "I love you Draco."

Draco smiled softly almost sadly, "I love you Harry, I think I always have but that doesn't mean anything can happen between us."

"Wh- what?" Harry was crestfallen.

"You don't trust me, Harry. If you did you wouldn't have accused me of going back to Nott, you would have listened to _anything_ I had to say. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I want you Harry and I love you." Draco leant forward and pressed their lips together, when he pulled away Harry saw his eyes were closed and after a couple of heartbeats he opened them somewhat reluctantly. "I always will, but go back to your females Potter. The Weaselette will be happy to oblige."

Draco stayed for a few moments but when Harry made no effort to move or say anything Draco turned away with his shoulders slightly slumped and began the walk back up to the castle. It was his broken hearted and receding figure that spurred Harry into action.

"Draco! Draco wait!"

Harry ran after Draco and caught him just before the Entrance Hall, Harry spun in front of Draco "I – I think we've come a long way since that day in Madam Malkins and I've been in love with you since Sixth Year. But love isn't enough, we're compatible in bed" Harry grinned here and Draco smiled a little reluctantly, "we're good friends but you're right. Trust is an issue, I don't trust you to the extent that I trust Ron and Hermione but I can. I _can_ Draco and I will if you just give me the chance. I'm hopelessly in love with you and I always will be so no, I won't go back to females I'll wait. I'll wait for you Draco Malfoy, and if I have to wait forever I'll do it, loving you more each and every second."

Draco looked taken aback by Harry's speech but when Harry started to look a little worried Draco broke out in a huge smile, "just what I needed to hear!" With that Draco pulled Harry to him and their lips met in a battle of tongues, their bodies hard against the other and they broke apart to the sound of applause and some cheers from the students going to dinner.

Draco grinned sheepishly at Harry, who held out his hand. Draco took the proffered hand and laced their fingers together "what do you say to testing out the wards in Slytherin, Harry? Think we can make them fall?"

**XXXX**

_Solvo vivo_ is Latin for "free to live"


End file.
